lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Trail Blazer Adventures
The Trail Blazer Adventures is an upcoming 2021 animated science-fantasy period mystery television series created by Trailblazer101, who will serve as the showrunner and composer. The series will be developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It will be released on Frick TV, with the first season scheduled to premiere in July of 2021. Synopsis After famed detective Trent Blake is castaway from his home in New York, he retires and begins a self-sustained low-profiled life in Boston as a bank financer. Although, when Blake finds himself caught up with a heated conspiracy from one of his investors that puts the grand cities and his very reputation back into light and in jeopardy, he must come out of retirement to crack the case wide open, bringing him across the world in a desperate attempt to enact justice and save his beloved home while dangerous and uncanny mysteries await him and his agency. Voice Cast and Characters * To-be-added actor as Trent Blake / Trail Blazer More to be added Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 11 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 12 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 13 - To be announced : To be announced Trivia * The television series is influenced by and for its varied mystery and science-fantasy elements. * The television series will be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season has premiered on Frick TV. * The television series was originally conceived by Trail on November 15th, 2018, as a film redoing of the Trail Blazer Studios film The LEGO Blazer Movie, although on November 23rd, 2018, this was undone to simply be a standalone television series. On December 16th, 2018, the series was re-developed as a prequel to The Ultimate Adventure of Trail and Miles and was set to be distributed by Solar Studios with development being put forward from that series, although the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe series and partnership were canceled by Trail two times, first on October 25th, 2019 until it was reversed on October 29th, 2019 and then later canceled again on November 26th, 2019, before it was transferred to Retro Flare Productions for new development, although was ultimately canceled again on December 30th, 2019, after conflict with franchise co-worker MilesRS677. On January 11th, 2020, Trail re-developed the series as a standalone project under a new conception without a shared universe or partnership, choosing to pursue this rather than other planned collaborative mystery projects. The other television series from the Ultimate Ultimate Adventure Universe were confirmed by Trail to remain dead as he had gotten no word from Miles regarding them or his return and chose to pursue his vision for The Trail Blazer Adventures as an individual series. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Frick TV Category:The Trail Blazer Adventures Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:User-Based TV Shows Category:Animation Category:Science Fantasy Category:Modern Fantasy Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Period Piece Category:Mystery Category:TV-14 Category:July Category:2021 Category:Upcoming